Southern Enclave
The Southern Enclave are a fairly large branch of the Republic of the Enclave. Formed in 2075 inside of the military bunker ER-67, their rule would not flourish until 2156. This branch of the Enclave were ordered to experiment in biocreation and attempt to colonize the Southern United States, particularly Texas, Oklahoma, and New Mexico. They have been known to be the cruelest of the other branches. History Beginnings In 2075, under direct orders of the president of the United States, a large group of scientists, soldiers, and select civilians were to reside inside of the military bunker dubbed "ER-67". The civilians were placed in confinement, unknowing to location and purpose. The scientists were to preform experiments on the innocents using genetic editing, biocreation, and mechanical enhancements. They were to create a better, stronger, and overall expandable soldier to fight the Chinese. These sciences were new to the US, even the world in a whole. It was recorded that the Soviet Union was working on similar experiments, although their funds much more prominent. In 2076, the US agreed to collaborate with the Soviet Union on these bizarre, yet miraculous experiments. At the time, the US was neutral allies with Russia, both of them fighting against the Chinese threat. This gave them all the more reason to join their most intelligent minds to create the perfect, expandable, and cheap soldier. The Soviet's had already sent 132 of their scientists, along with much equipment and blueprints, to ER-67. Due to this immigration, more and more was built onto the growing bunker, making it one of the largest underground facilities in the country, rivaling with the infamous Raven Rock in northern DC. Although considered "Top Secret" by government officials, the media eventually caught wind of it. In risk of being foiled and shut down, the facility told the press that the bunker was actually a nuclear Vault constructed by Vault-Tec, a government company that was currently building vaults to protect civilians from nuclear fallout. The people fell for the lie, some of them even trying to apply a reservation in the fake vault. On the day of completion, June 1, 2076, ER-67 shut it's doors from the outside, being all but forgotten by the local populace. That was until the fiery apocalypse in the following year. Nuclear Bombing On October 23, 2077, an undetermined number of Atomic WMD hit American soil, turning the once luscious grasslands into desolate wastelands. The residents inside of ER-67, although expecting the nuclear attack, were caught off-guard. The shaking and destruction outside caused much damage inside the bunker, releasing many of their inhuman experiments. These monsters raided the underground structure, killing off most of its inhabitants. A small group did barricade off one section of the bunker, they managed to stay alive for months to come. One of those scientists was Dr. Issac Mikhaiov, the claimed creator of the Enclave Biosoldier, the Southern Enclave's greatest subject. Ironically, his own creation turned to be his own demise, as written in his records. After a number of months, all human residents in the bunker had been killed off, leaving only the deadly experiments. On this same date, another section of Southern Enclave forces were stationed in Eastern Louisiana at a coal mining plant to investigate a number of uprisings in the plant, upon seeing the bombs fall, they retreated into the caves. They would not emerge for years to come. Post-War After the bombs did drop, most of the Enclave got separated. The West were the most prominent, housing the president of the United States himself. The Northeast Enclave prospered as well, but their communication with the west was severed. On 2136, the Eastern Enclave sent a company of scientists, soldiers, and armor to the South to reestablish connection with their long-lost comrades. This group being sent was known to be the most brutal of all the Enclave companies, they were sent due to the rumors and stories of the south. Upon reaching the detained location of "Vault" ER-67, they found it to be deserted. Venturing further inside, they found the still-living biosoldiers. Using methods that were also used on Deathclaws, they tamed the beasts. The scientists there found blueprints and records of the Biosoldiers, eventually figuring out how to create the deathly creatures, along with other unmade experiments. On the same day, a band of explorers coming from Austin were sent to investigate the same vault. Two of the men were killed, one of them was captured and identified as an escapee from the Oil Rig in the West. The fourth evaded the Enclave through means of sewers, although leaving his journal behind. This gave the Enclave insight on a surviving community, Austin, that they could use as a command center. The Southern Enclave sent all of their forces, including the newly trained Biosoldiers, and took the city within mere weeks. They were ordered by the Eastern Enclave to keep the civilians alive for experimentation, so they did just that by quarantining the helpless people inside of their own home. Colonization As the years passed, the Southern Enclave took control of all of Austin, building many structures inside of the capitol. Although resistance was still living, under the name of the Union, they were no trouble to contain. After fully taking Austin, they moved on to other areas. On 2229, a group was sent to former Area 51 to colonize there. What they found was a band of mutants that fought the insurgents off successfully, forcing the soldiers to retreat. They founded bases in many other places as well, soon becoming a known force in the area. 2279, End of Austin The Union, a local resistance to the Enclave's control, had gained enough power to truly be considered a threat. After the high command ordered a raid of the youth populace for genetic testing, the main of the Austinites revolted, causing an Uprising. This began The Turning War, more commonly known as the 'Liberation' to citizens. The Union slowly was gaining territory, along with more insurgents and weapons. They were still fighting a losing war though, for the Enclave beat them in technology, weaponry, armor, and numbers counting the biosoldiers. Although, the war took a turning point as the Western Brotherhood of Steel Outcast Division, a powerful splinter faction of the original Brotherhood of Steel, entered the fray. They aided the Union in annihilating the offensive Enclave forces and drove into the core of the city. The Enclave fought back with everything they had, including experimental weapons such as the sweeper variations. The war raged overnight, Outcast Field Leader Wallace Ranik fought and killed Enclave High Commander Robert Johnson, a tragic blow. They destroyed the various biosoldier breeding nests surrounding the towering Capitol, gaining way to the Enclave HQ. After massive casualties on both sides, the Union, with the combined force of the Outcasts, infiltrated the Capitol and cleared it out, slaughtering Scientists and Officers alike. And by morning, the Union had won back it's city from the Enclave, who were financially and physically crumbled by the endeavor. In a last stand option, the remaining Southern Enclave attempted to contact their Northeast allies for help, but they were stopped by a message from the Union. The rebels had taken the families of the Capitol's employment hostage, and they were proposing a deal: The Southern Enclave would officially retreat any forces from the Central Texas area, and their Enclave citizens would be returned to them without injury. The remaining High Command, knowing that if they didn't accept this deal their image to the general public would be skewed, accepted the deal. And thus Austin was free, and the Southern Enclave were prohibited from entering Central Texas. The war was over, and the Enclave had lost. The Entire campaign in full detail can be found in the link below: Equipment and Information Soldiers .]] The Southern Enclave's army base is mostly consisting of Biosoldiers, but they still have a large amount of basic human soldiers. After the unfortunate destruction of the Poseidon Oil Platform in 2142, the Southern Enclave stopped receiving shipments of Enclave-type power armor. The power armor that was still with them at the time was only given to main officers and passed down throughout the years. They made up for the power armor by making their own, less efficient version. Although being lower in actual armor, the new suit makes up for the weight and slowness of the previous armor. The official name for it was T-606 Combat Armor, but it has been dubbed 'Riot Armor' over the years. This armor, although not as bulky and metallic as the Enclave power armor, still is quite a great protection from small arms fire. It also has a standard T-6 military Gas Mask in case of biological or toxic chemical attacks. The standard equipment for these soldiers are the AK-101 Assault Rifle, "City-Killer" Combat Shotgun, UCP Riot Shield, Tear-Gas grenades, and various other supplies. Creations By User:Valic Istražite Category:Groups Category:Restoration